sueños húmedos o realidad picante
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: -que si tuviste sueños eróticos-ya no resisto mas-ella esta bien-eres hermosa-por que un sueño húmedo se puede volver realidad en menos de lo que piensas lemon


bueno yo devuelta con un nuevo one-shot esta vez _~lemon~_ que le debía a un buen amigo mio si es todo un pervertido como sea es mi segundo lemon pero esta vez por parte del ex miembro del consejo y la gran titania, PD: ya leyeron el manga esta increíble me dejo wow! ya quiero ver hadas VS demonios.

**-hola natsu-**dialogo

_**-''como sera''-**_pensamientos

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio jellal hubiera besado a erza

* * *

**Sueños húmedos o realidad picante **

**-j-jellal**-gemía fuertemente la escarlata al sentir los rápidos movimientos de las estocadas del peli azul**-m-más r-rápido-**la orden fue cumplida, el peliazul acelero sus movimientos asiéndolos más intensos y calientes los labios del chico del tatuaje besaban con pasión el cuerpo de su chica bajando y subiendo por su espléndido cuerpo la peliroja sintió como un dulce liquido era puesto por su piel siendo relamido por los seductores labios del chico la famosa crema chantilly era usada como un elemento de seducción el peli azul la repartía por su pálida piel para después quitarla de manera endemoniadamente sexy-**JELLAL!-**una muy agitada titania despertaba de sus ''húmedos sueños''-** maldición otra vez-**chasqueaba la lengua la peli roja- **si solo me hubiera besado esa vez no estuviera pasando por esto cada noche-**la gran titania entro a su baño tomando una ducha muy fría de alguna manera sentía las caricias del chico del tatuaje en su cuerpo quería que fuera real lo quería tener a su lado, bajo lentamente las sabanas para volver a dormir no sin antes tirar a un rincón de la habitación ese libro que levy le avía prestado algo ''picante''

* * *

**-ara,ara erza no tienes buena cara ¿no dormiste bien?-**una curiosa mirajane le preguntaba a su antigua rival

**-algo así-** decía en un suspiro la chica de ojos marrones

**-sueños eróticos acaso-**no preguntaba la albina mejor dicho afirmación de la misma

**-Q-que dices-**eso dejo en blanco a la peliroja o mirajane lo sabía todo o la espiaba

**-que si tuviste sueños eróticos-**eso puso más roja a la peliroja

**-claro que no-**trataba de negar pero de alguna manera no quería que fueran simple sueños

**-hablando de eso jellal mando una carta para ti llego esa mañana-**eso hizo resbalar una gótica en la cabeza de la chica por que sospechaba que mirajane sabía que sus sueños eróticos eran con el peliazul

**-g-gracias-**tomo la carta abriéndola delicadamente

_''erza ya hace un tiempo que no tenemos contacto estaré en magnolia unos días y me encantaría verte , quiero verte te espero en el lugar de siempre''_

_''att: mystogan''_

**-bueno mirajane me retiro nos vemos luego-**la escarlata se le notaba su tenue sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por la albina

* * *

Una linda peli roja se veía observando el lago veía el cielo pensando en las imágenes de su sueño parecía tan real se sentía real quería hacerlo muy real

**-perdón por la demora-** decía un chico de cabellera azul y tatuaje en su ojo

-**no pasa nada yo también acabe de llegar-**le sonrió cálidamente la peliroja

**-quería verte erza-**el hombre encapullado todo asiento al lado de la la titania

**-yo también quiero verte también jellal-**los nervios la tenían presa sentía caricias y besos de parte del chico _**''calmate, calmate''**_

**-etto…bueno yo erza-**el chico quito su máscara lentamente que para ojos de la escarlata era endemoniadamente sexy y en sus pensamientos _**''y como será quitándose la ropa''**_

**-¿Qué sucede?**-la chica trato de disimular su sonrojo pero era imposible

**-he querido hacer algo desde hace un tiempo-**el chico del tatuaje rojo se abalanzó sobre la chica besándola de manera salvaje

**-jellal-** decía una muy sonrojada erza correspondiéndole de manera salvaje también

**-no aguanto más erza-**el chico arranco la delicada prenda de la chica dejando paso a sus grandes pechos en un movimiento fugas mordió de manera agresiva pero erótica el pecho derecho mientras masajeaba con velocidad el izquierdo para erza era su sueño realidad pero no sabía por qué pero no le dio importancia se dejó llevar por la maldita lujuria-**eres hermosa**

Con húmedos besos el ambiente subía de temperatura la peliroja no quedaba atrás metió sus manos dentro de la ropa del chico quitándola rápidamente dejándolo solo con sus pantalones erza sentía raro a jellal él no era el tímido jellal cual conocía, el chico seguía besando su cuerpo y jugando con los grandes pechos deslizo su mirada asía abajo donde la intimidad de la chica estaba bañada de ese delicioso néctar con travesura paso un dedo por encima de la mojada prenda ganando un gran gemido por parte de ella la vista de la chica se despejo un poco viendo como el gran trozo de carne de jellal quería salir al aire en un parpadeo el pantalón del chico estaba lejos de ahí de manera coqueta la scarlet bajo los bóxer del peli azul muy lentamente dejándola sin aire para erza era gigante y quería degustarla con sus labios lentamente se acercó a la virilidad del fernandez besándola lentamente haciendo gemir de placer al mismo poco a poco empezó a chuparla dejando un húmeda y pegajosa empezó a meterla hasta el fondo de su boca como si del más rico helado se tratase la intimidad de la chica se aprisionaba necesitaba atención con cuidado ella misma metió sus manos en su delicada zona masturbándose no le importaba estar frente al chico ella quería placer el joven al ver la acción de la chica rápidamente la tumbo sobre el pasto para arrancarle las bragas muy pero muy húmedas y ver aquel liquido salir como agua tomo posición y metió dos dedos asiéndola sentir el placer mismo el joven rio de manera coqueta para después meter su lengua dentro de ella pasándola por todo su interior metió por última vez un dedo sacando un poco del dulce liquito y poniéndolo en su boca de manera traviesa**-¿lista?-**un húmedo beso fue la respuesta el chico entro de una sola estocada sabia lo fuerte que era titania por eso con rapidez se introdujo en ella dando estocadas muy rápidas y placenteras, erza abrazo la espalda de jellal enterrándole sus uñas por cada gemido que daba ,jellal se encontró con la prueba de que erza seria suya la traspaso de un solo movimiento haciendo sentir placer a la chica una pequeña gota de ese líquido metálico bajo por la pierna derecha de la escarlata el joven no baja su ritmo era cada vez más rápido ya no resistirían mucho **–Je-jellal-**un grito de placer resonó en el bosque lentamente salió de la joven sin antes dar una última estocada asiendo gemir una vez más con delicadeza tomo su capa y la coloco entre ambos cuerpos, erza sentía como un cálido liquido estaba en su estómago jellal se avía corrido dentro de ella

**-no aguantaba más-**el peliazul volvió a besar apasionadamente a la peliroja

**-pensé que te hoy también te resistirías-**ella beso el pecho del chico-te amo jellal-la scarlet fue la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo

**-yo también te amo -**beso a una muy dormida erza para seguir el en caer profundamente en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

**-etto… ¿mira-san haz visto a erza?-**una rubia de ojos chocolates preguntaba curiosa a la albina mayor

**-ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto desde la tarde que recibió una carta de…**-las palabras que iban a salir directo de la oji azul pararon al pensar claramente donde estaría su amiga escarlata-salió a una misión en la ciudad lucy no te preocupes estará bien-_**''muy bien diría yo''**_decía para sus adentros la mesera

**-está bien si tú lo dices-**a aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas de la oji chocolate par a hacerse al lado de los integrantes del team natsu que hablaban animadamente en una mesa del gremio

**-me pregunto cuando ganare por una entrevista sobre la nueva pareja de fairy tail-**rio divertida la demonio mientras seguían con su deber

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque se veía como dos cabelleras roja y azul envueltas en una delgada tela negra, abrasados a la luz de la luna descansaban tras su ardua noche de placer y amor entre los dos.

bueno espero que les aya gustado si quieren lancen tomates voladores o lechugas asesinas yo que se xD perdon por ser tan inactiva con las historias la escuela me tiene muy ocupada pero solo me quedan dos semanas de clases wiiii*da vueltas y tira confeti* sere libre y podre subir las historias a tiempo les pido paciencia, bueno nos leemos en otra historia.

los quiere NNS!


End file.
